Links in a Chain of Memories
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: You've heard the story of their future but you haven't heard how they met. Yugi and Yami are about to get his memories when two girls come into their lives that will change their lives forever. Set right before and during the Pharaoh's memories. Prequel to "When We Grow Old" Finished. Sequel will be up soon.
1. Invitation

Chapter 1: Invitation

A teen boy dressed for school one morning. "First day of school." He announced to no one apparent.

A figure appeared beside him. The new arrival looked exactly like the first. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. We need to find your memories." Yugi tugged at the collar of his shirt, sweating. "Why aren't _you_ nervous, Yami?"

"Relax, it's not that stressful." Yami said. "I'll get my memories back someday."

An elderly man appeared at the door to the bedroom. "You've got a letter, Yugi." He said, unaware that Yugi wasn't alone.

Yugi took the letter from the old man. "Thanks, Grandpa." He said, opening the letter. "It's from Ishizu. She's inviting us to the museum after school today."

"Well, I guess I'll see you a little later than usual, then." Grandpa left.

"Do you think that means we'll get your memories?" Yugi asked.

"Could be." Yami shrugged. He looked at the clock. "You'll miss the bus if we don't go." Yami disappeared.

Yugi grabbed his backpack and headed out to the bus. As he got on the bus, searching for a seat, he spotted two unfamiliar girls halfway down the aisles. The one by the window had long blond hair and blue eyes, and the one on the aisle had long brown hair and green eyes. He saw the seat in front of the girls was only occupied by his best friend Joey. "Hey." He greeted, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, did you get a letter from Ishizu today?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, you going?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, you think it's about you-know-who?" Joey asked, fiddling with the gold chain around his neck that had an eye on it.

"Probably." Yugi nodded.

"Did you say you got a letter from a woman named Ishizu?" the brunette girl asked, poking her head over the back of their seat. "We did, too."

"Huh, I wonder why." Yugi frowned, a little line appearing between his eyebrows. "What's your name and where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the item around her neck.

"Oh, our parents left it for us. It's from Egypt or something. I'm Hailey and this is my sister Luna. What's yours?"

"Yugi Mutou, and this is Joey Wheeler." They got off the bus at school. Yami appeared beside Yugi, watching the girls. Another girl appeared beside Hailey who looked like Hailey and another girl appeared beside Luna that looked like Luna. "Who are they?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Hey, do you have like a spirit in your item?" Yugi asked, trying not to sound nuts. "There's someone standing beside you." Yugi pointed the two girls out.

The two sets of girls looked each other and Hailey and Luna did a double take. "Who are you?" they asked at the same time."

"Hali." The brunette girl said, tossing her long brown hair back over her shoulder.

"Lena." The blond answered.

"I'm Yami. Glad to know I'm not the only one." Yami told them. The three disappeared as the bell rang.

"Oops, we'll be late if we don't hurry. See you after school.

Yugi and Joey arrived with their friends Tea and Tristan. Hailey and Luna were there, as was Seto Kaiba.

Seto's eyes found Luna in the group and managed a half smile. Luna blushed.

Ishizu appeared finally. "Pharaoh, nice to see you again."

Yugi's appearance seemed to change in a moment before Hailey and Luna's eyes. "What are they doing here?" Yami asked Ishizu.

"They are a part of your past. You will see. Just show the God cards to the tablet.

"What are they talking about?" Luna asked Hailey as Yami pulled three cards out.

"Don't know." Hailey shrugged.

As Yami showed the card to the tablet, a light shown and they were all knocked to the ground.

As they woke up, Yugi sat up. "He's gone! The Pharaoh's gone!"


	2. Door to the Past

Chapter 2: Door to the Past

Yami opened his eyes. He was in a large room with stone walls and guards all over in long tunics with bows and arrows over their shoulders. Someone who looked like Seto was standing off to the side with five others, four men and a woman.

"Sleeping, my sons?" came a voice beside him.

Yami turned and reeled as he saw an older man with long brown hair. He turned on the other side and saw a blond male who looked like Joey. "Joey!" he cried in surprise.

"Brother, you've been out in the sun too long. Right, father." The boy asked. "The name's Joshia, remember?"

'Brother? Father?' "Um…sorry. Must be the sun." Yami shrugged.

"Your highness, may I present you the Mikaa clan." Servant announced. An older man appeared, followed by three boys and three girls. Yami let out an audible gasp as he recognized one of the girls.

"Hailey? Yami asked, getting up and approaching. The girl bowed down.

"My prince, my name's Hali." The girl mumbled.

"Get out of the way, you stupid girl." The older man backhanded Hali and advanced on Yami.

"You don't hit a woman in front of me." Yami growled. He grabbed the man and gasped as a knife plunged into his stomach.

"Son!" Yami's father cried, hurrying over. One of the boys stabbed Yami's father in the chest before they were taken away.

"I didn't do anything!" Hali cried as the guards grabbed her. Seth caught Yami and lowered him to the floor.

"Let her go." Seth ordered the guards and they let her go. "Hang in there."

"Yuge, what's wrong?" Joey asked, frightened. Yugi had hunched over.

"It feels like my stomach is on fire!" Yugi groaned.

"Something's wrong with the Pharaoh. You must go into the past and save him. You need a modern doctor." Shadi said, appearing among them.

"How?" Tristan asked.

"I can get the doctor." Seto piped up. Everyone stared at him as if he'd grown three heads. "I won't have a death on my hands. I'll call my personal doctor. He won't ask any questions."

As Seto called, Shadi explained the details. "We will go into the Puzzle, via the Key and find the door to the past." He explained.

When the doctor arrived, they formed a circle. Joey discovered the only place left was between Seto and Luna so he squeezed his way between Luna and Hailey. "Hey." He said casually, giving her a grin.

"Hi." Luna looked uncomfortable next to him, which made Seto laugh.

The key activated and they disappeared from the museum. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the maze-like interior of the Puzzle. Yugi was still hunched over. "Where is the doorway?" Joey asked.

They searched the rooms but couldn't find it. "Maybe it's invisible." Yugi suggested. "Maybe we should close our eyes and focus on him."

They gathered in a circle and held hands with their eyes closed. They felt a light shine and opened their eyes, looking up. A large square hole had opened up in the ceiling. They floated up to the hole. A desert city was splayed out below them. "How are we going to get down there?" Joey asked. Yugi jumped. "Yuge!" he called.

They all jumped and landed safely in the sand. They were dressed like the locals, but no one gave them a second glance. "Where would the Pharaoh be?" Tristan asked.

"There." Yugi pointed to the palace a distance away. "The palace." He took off in that direction.

"Yuge, wait up!" Joey called after him and the group chased him to the palace. Two guards blocked the way through the gates as Yugi skidded to a stop.

"We need to see the Pharaoh." Yugi panted. "We um…brought him a gift."

"See?" Hailey asked, holding out a basket of apples.

"Fine. But no funny business." The guards opened the gates and the group entered into a courtyard flanked by statues.

"How did you get that?" Joey asked, disbelieving.

Hailey shrugged. "I thought it and it appeared in my hands."

Chaos reigned as they entered the palace. "What's going on?" Yugi asked a passing servant.

"A man attacked the Pharaoh and prince. The Pharaoh's dead!" the servant cried.

"No, Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Where are they?" Luna asked calmly.

"In the throne room." She answered, looking warily at Yugi. She pointed straight ahead.

Yugi burst through the door to the throne room and everyone turned to them. The male that looked like Seto was kneeling beside a figure on the floor. "Where's the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"The Pharaoh is over there. The prince is here. I suppose you're looking for the prince. I'm Seth." The boy said.

Yugi went over and gasped. Yami was pale and barely conscous. He knelt beside him. "Yami…"

"Yuge…?" came his faint voice.

"We need to move him somewhere private." The doctor told Seth.

Seth picked Yami up like he was a rag doll and carried him upstairs to a room. It was large with a huge bed, which Seth set him down. "Can you help him?" Yugi asked the doctor desperately.

"How did you get the apples again?" the doctor asked a girl that looked like Hailey.

"I'm Hailey." Hailey said from her spot next to Luna. "I just thought of it and it appeared."

Items appeared such as medical instruments and blood bags and even an IV stand. "I need assistance. I need people who aren't afraid of blood." The doctor removed Yami's tunic with a pair of scissors. Yami's stomach was covered in blood. "He looks about twelve." He commented offhand.

"He's like sixteen, how's that possible?" Yugi asked.

The others shrugged.

"I'll help." Hali and Seth offered. Hali came over. "What can I do?"

"I'll have to intubate him. You'll have to squeeze the bag to keep him breathing." the doctor put a tube down Yami's throat and showed her how to squeeze the bag. He set up an IV and a heart monitor and began the surgery. An hour later, he stood back. "I've done the best I can. It's a matter of time before we know whether he'll make it."

Hali squeezed the bag with one hand and stroked Yami's cheek with the other. "He can't die, he just can't."

"What would happen if he did, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I guess the world would end here." Yugi fought tears.

An hour later, the doctor removed the tube and Yami coughed, opening his eyes. "Pharaoh, you're awake." Yugi smiled, relieved.


	3. Recovery

Chapter 3: Recovery

Yami tried to sit up, groaning in pain. "What happened?" he asked sleepily. Seth helped him sit up with pillows behind his back.

"You were stabbed. We brought a doctor who saved you." Yugi explained.

"Yugi? How did you get here?" Yami seemed confused.

"It's a long story that can wait." Yugi told him.

"Where's Father?" Yami asked Seth. The group looked awkward. "What?"

"Your father was attacked. He died." Seth said, watching warily for his reaction.

"So I'm Pharaoh now?" Atem asked, eyes wide.

"not quite. You have to marry first." Seth answered.

"How will I find a woman to marry that quick?" Yami asked, scanning the group and landing first on Tea, then Luna, then Hali, then Hailey.

"I'll marry you." Tea and Hali offered at once. They glared at each other.

"I feel a connection to Hal, like I belong with him." Yami said, blushing despite his pale complexion.

"And for centuries your people have not married for love. In fact, pharaohs had many wives." Hailey pointed out.

"You are not allowed to have more than me as a wife. Got it." Hali said firmly, taking his hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Yami smiled.

Seth prepared the ceremony and they were married. Then Seth crowned them. "Normally you'd make an appearance together, but since you can't, she can."

"Good luck." Yami murmured, pressing his lips to hers briefly.

Hali and Seth headed out onto the balcony. Hali made a speech and they returned. Yami was asleep with Yugi sitting on the bed.

"The doctor says he's doing as well as you'd expect. He thinks it could have been much worse." Yugi answered.

Hali brushed a strand of hair away from Yami's face as he slept. "I wish I could help ease the pain he must feel." She murmured. "Both physical and emotional."

"Since he doesn't remember his father, he probably isn't too upset." Yugi answered.

"Will you guys shut up so I can sleep?" Yami grumble, opening his eye.

"Sorry." Hali giggled. "We'll be quiet."

Yami drifted off to sleep again.

Yami got stronger over the next week or so. He came downstairs one morning at breakfast and Hali sat him down beside her. "Your Highness, I'm glad to see you and about time." The cook smiled, bowing.

"I'm tired of all this bowing." Yami complained. "It's unnecessary."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." The cook straightened up and looked frightened.

"No harm, ma'am." Yami said dismissively.

"Pharaoh, are you ready for your training?" Seth asked, plopping into a chair across from them after bowing.

"Training in what?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." If you're strong enough." Seth challenged, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Yami grinned back, taking up the challenge.

"You're not fully recovered, honey. Maybe you should wait." Hali fretted.

"Thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. I'll be okay." He promised.

Hali followed as Yami and Seth walked into another courtyard, this one with several temples. "Now that you have the Puzzle, you can do this." Seth handed Yami what looked like a duel disk, but made of plated gold.

"It's a Dianhk. You can summon monsters with it." Seth told him. "Like this. I call forth Duos!"

A light shone from one of the temples and a blue monster appeared with a blue sword. "Wow. That's must be the origin of Duel Monsters." Yugi exclaimed.

"You try to summon something." Seth suggested.

"I call forth Dark Magician!" Yami cried, raising his arm. Nothing happened. "What did I do wrong?"

"Dark Magician must not be in the temples." Seth shrugged.

"Okay, I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami cried. A light shone and Obelisk appeared menacingly.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami stumbled.

"I'm fine." Yami panted. He dropped to his knees and Obelisk disappeared. Everyone ran to him. "Guys, seriously I'm-" that was the last thing he remembered.

Yami woke up surrounded by the group. "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out from summoning a monster. You weren't strong enough for a God monster." Seth explained.

"Oh. Sorry I scared you." Yami mumbled as Hali kissed him.

"It's okay. Just don't overdo it next time. You could have hurt yourself. The doc said you busted a stitch when you fell. He was able to fix it, though." Yugi told him. "You scared us."

"I'm fine now." Yami promised.


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt

Yami grew stronger over the next few weeks. One night, as Hali got into bed, Yami asked, "Have you ever thought of having kids?"

"Not really, but I'm open to it." Hali shrugged. "Why?"

"Seth pointed out that your job is to provide an heir." Yami answered, holding her in his arms. He kissed her.

"Woah, we're starting now?" Hali asked, surprised.

"We don't have to. Night." Yami kissed her again. They fell asleep.

One evening, Yami and Seth were riding through the countryside outside of the city when a lone horseman appeared in the distance. As they approached, Yami saw he had blond hair and he recognized the man. "Bakura?" he asked.

"Pharaoh. How nice to see you again." Bakura grinned.

"What do you want?" Yami demanded.

"To destroy you." A large demon creature appeared.

"Duos!" Seth cried, summoning his creature.

"Slifer!" Yami shouted, summoning the creature.

"Ah, a God." Bakura's grin widened. "This'll be fun.

Yami and Bakura launched attacks at the same time and it collided in midair, causing an explosion. The ground below Yami ripped open, sending Yami and his horse plunging into the darkness.

"Pharaoh!" Seth shouted, jumping off his horse and kneeling at the mouth of the new opening. He looked for Bakura, but the man was gone. "Pharaoh, I'll find you." He murmured.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked as Seth returned solo.

"I don't know." Seth explained what happened.

"Oh no, you have to find him!" Hali cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We'll find him tomorrow. We won't be able to see anything."

"You don't get it, I love him!" Hali cried.

"We all love him, Hali. We'll find him." Yugi promised. "Let's go to bed."

"You go to bed, I'll stay up." Hali answered.

"You need your sleep." Hailey reminded her.

"Fine, I'll try." Hali crawled into the big bed she shared with Yami. She tried to sleep but couldn't.

Yami woke up and found himself in a cave. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his pelvis was enough to almost knock him out again. He gritted his teeth, fumbling in the dark for his diankh. "Kuriboh, come forth." He whispered, and the furry little creature burst forth. "Go find the palace. Tell them where to find me." Kuriboh flew off.

Hali got out of bed, unable to sleep. She stood by the window, looking out into the darkness. Kuriboh appeared in front of her. "Kuri, Kuri!"

"Kuriboh, do you know where he is?" Hali asked.

Kuriboh nodded vigorously and Hali dressed, running out to the courtyard to meet Kuriboh. "Lead the way."

Kuriboh led the way and suddenly disappeared outside the courtyard. "Kuriboh?" she called.

"What are you doing out here?" came a voice from behind her. Seth had followed her out. "On of the guards told me."

"Kuriboh was just here and was going to lead me to him, but it disappeared." Hali said desperately. "That means he's alive. We have to find him now!"

"We won't be able to find him. Not until morning." Seth answered calmly. "I will lead the search myself."

"I'll go look for him, then." Hali insisted. "I have to do something!"

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." Seth steered her inside. The doctor appeared beside them and injected medicine into Hali's arm. Hali collapsed before she could say anything and Seth carried her upstairs.

The next morning, Seth and a bunch of soldiers set out to search for Yami. It took three days before they found the cave. "Pharaoh, are you in there?" he called.

"Seth?" came the response.

Seth jumped off his horse and found Yami. He knelt beside Yami. "We've been looking for you for three days."

Yami smiled weakly. "Been here all along."

"Let's get you out of here." Seth picked him up and he passed out. "Pharaoh!"

"Yami!" Hali cried, hurrying over as Seth carried Yami into the room. As Seth set him down, Yami woke up with a cry of pain.

The doctor hurried in. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My pelvis." Yami panted through gritted teeth.

The doctor examined Yami's pelvis. "I think it's broken. You'll have to lay here for six weeks while it heals."

"Can you give him something for the pain?" Hail asked as Yami's face contorted with agony.

The doctor injected medicine into Yami's arm and he drifted off to sleep.


	5. An Heir

Chapter 5: An Heir

A couple months later, Yami was finally healed. Hali got into bed one night, Yami kissed her. "I want you." He murmured against her lips.

"Are you sure you're healed?" Hali asked, looking in his eyes.

"Yes." They made love. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." Hali smiled. They fell asleep with Yami's arms around her.

"You're pregnant." The cook said the second Hali and Yami entered the kitchen.

"What?" Hali asked, surprised.

The cook thought a moment. "Wait, you'll have a baby. You're not pregnant yet, but you will."

Seth smirked over his cup at them. "So, how did it go last night?" he asked, knowingly.

"None of your business." Hali answered, coolly. She turned to Yami, who looked happy. "What's up with you?"

"You might have an heir." Yami answered simply.

A servant hurried into the kitchen, panting. "Pharaoh, a band of barbarians are about to raid the city." It was three months later.

Yami jumped up and so did Seth. "We have to go meet them." Yami said at once.

Hali followed Yami and Seth to the stables where servants put a belt with a sword on their waists. "Please don't go." She begged.

"I love you, too." Hali watched Yami and Seth headed out of the stables.

Seth led the way to the soldiers lined up. They were parted into two groups and they bowed down as Yami passed. "Make a speech." Seth told Yami.

"There's barbarians coming for us. Let's fight them off. Many of you will die and it'll be an honor to fight alongside you." Yami said loudly enough for them to hear. "Let's go!"

As the group exited the city and went into the desert, a group of barbarians appeared in the distance. Yami spurned his horse on and met the group head on. He struck down three barbarian before running into what seemed like the leader on a horse. They clashed swords several time. Yami saw an opening and jabbed at the man's stomach. At the same time, a blinding pain shot through his side. There was a crack and Yami gasped.

"Pharaoh!" Seth cried, fighting off a barbarian as Yami fell off his horse. He lost sight of Yami as he continued to fight.

In fear, a horse kicked Yami in the head. The fighting died down and Seth jumped off his horse, hurrying over. "Pharaoh." He murmured, touching his neck. He sighed with relief as he felt a heartbeat. He picked Yami up and rode back to the palace.

"Yami!" Hali cried, as Yami was set on the bed. The doctor hurried in.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Seth.

"I don't know, I didn't see it." Seth answered, worried.

The doctor lifted Yami's tunic and Hali gasped. Bone could be seen, cracked. "Is that his rib?" she whispered.

"Yes." The doctor said, grimly. "I'm going to have trouble."

"Can you save him?" Yugi asked.

"I can try." The doctor performed the surgery. "That's the best I can do."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Hali asked the next morning.

The doctor lifted Yami's eyelids one at a time and examined his head. "Looks like he was hit in the head with something. He's in a coma."

"Coma? Oh no…" Hali moaned. "Will he wake up?"

"Hard to tell. He might wake up." The doctor answered.

"Yami, wake up." Hali murmured.

A month passed without Yami waking up. One afternoon, Hali was sitting by Yami's side, holding his hand, when his hand moved. "Yami?" she asked, hopefully. His eyes opened slowly. "Get the doctor." She told Yugi.

"Hali?" Yami asked weakly.

"I'm right here." Hali squeezed his hand gently.

Yami tried to sit up as the doctor came in, but fell back, groaning in pain. "Take it easy. You're recovering from a serious sword wound. You almost died a few times."

"What happened to me?" Yami asked.

"A barbarian must have cut your side with a sword and broke a rib. You were lucky. You were out for the worst part." The doctor answered, injecting medicine into his IV. "Get some sleep."

"I'll be right here." Hali promised, as Yami lifted off.

Yami recovered over the next several months. One morning, a very pregnant Hali was resting in bed while Yugi and Joey watched her. Suddenly, Hali gasped, trying to sit up. "What's wrong?" Joey asked, going over and helping her sit up.

"The baby. Where's Yami?" Hali panted.

"Practicing. I'll get him." Yugi got up and headed out.

Joey looked awkward. "Try to breathe." He instructed.

Hali breathed deeply, but went through a contraction just as Yami and the doctor hurried in. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Really close together." Hali panted.

"Everyone out." The doctor ordered.

"But I'm the father." Yami protested.

"You'll do more good in the hall. You look like the fainting type" the doctor answered, turning back to Hali. "You're ready to push."

Yugi and Joey dragged Yami out of the room. He sat against the wall, his knees up against his chest. "She'll be fine." Yugi promised, but it was drowned out by a scream.

Yami looked to the door, horror on his face. "That's just how it is, Yami. I remember my mom screaming when Serenity was born."

"She must be in so much pain." Yami moaned, gripping his hair.

"The doctor's taking good care of her." Yugi promised.

An hour later, a cry pierced the air. "It's a boy!" the doctor announced, coming out.

"A boy?" Yami got up and went into the room. Hali was sweating, but looked fine. She was holding a bundle of blankets. "Is that our son?" he asked.

"Yes, do you want to hold him." Hali asked, looking up at him. "Support his head."

Yami carefully took his son, smiling down at him. "Hey, little guy. Let's call him Makra." The baby had dark blue eyes and brown hair.

"I like it." Hali nodded.

By the time Yami turned sixteen, he had four kids total. Makra, who was three, Houpe, who was two, and a set of twins, Seth and Set, who were three months.


	6. The Final Faceoff

Chapter 6: The Final Face Off

Yami was standing on the balcony, staring into the city when the sun went dark. "What the-?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Hali asked, coming out onto the balcony too.

"The sun just went dark." Yami spotted a huge dark creature, attacking the city. "I have to go." He said frantically, hurrying into the room as Seth hurried in. "Get the priests." He ordered.

"Be safe." Hali murmured, kissing him.

Yami headed to the stables where he met the priests. Yugi followed him. "Find my name. I think it's important."

"We will. Be safe." Yugi hugged him fiercely.

Yugi gathered the others and headed for the tombs as Yami and the priests went to fight the monster. "How do we find his name?" Tristan asked.

"It's got to be written on his tomb somewhere. Let's go in." Yugi led the way through the traps to the back room.

"Dam, it's in hieroglyphs." Tristan muttered.

"Let's memorize the pictures. Maybe we can find a way to show him it." Yugi suggested.

"I have a notebook." Joey offered. "I can draw the pictures."

Joey quickly drew the pictures on a notebook from his pocket.

They found Yami fighting the creature and losing. "Pharaoh, we have your name!" Yugi cried, holding up the notebook.

"What?" the creature screeched. He attacked Yugi as he ran toward Yami, but he dodged.

"Here." Yugi handed Yami the notebook.

"I can read it! Thanks." Yami squared his shoulders as Yugi ran back to the group. "I am Atem! And I combine the three Egyptian gods to form the Creator of Light.

"What? No!" the creature screeched. It attacked.

"NO!" Hali screamed, running from out of nowhere. She was hit by the attack.

"No!" Atem shouted, running toward Hali as she fell. "No, don't die on me." He begged, holding her in his arms.

Atem could barely hear the words she was speaking. "You can beat him. I believe in you." Atem began crying as she went limp in his arms. Hali faded away.

"Zork, I'm going to defeat you!" Atem shouted, standing. He glared at Zork. "Creator of Light, banish the darkness.

Creator of Light attacked and Zork was destroyed. Creator of Light turned to Atem, a smile on its face. "Congratulations, you defeated the darkness itself. Your journey isn't over. Now that you have your memories, you need to go to the afterlife. You will learn more when you get home." Creator of Light disappeared.

"Yami, congrats!" the group cheered, as they converged on Atem. "Oops, I mean Atem." Haiey said with a weak giggle.

"There's nothing funny about it. I lost Hali." Atem shrugged them off.

No one knew what to say. They looked away.

Yugi woke up back in the museum. "We're back. Wake up."

The others woke up. "Are they still here?" Tea asked.

'Atem, you still there?' Yugi thought.

There was a depressed sigh in his head. 'I guess.'

"Atem's still there, though depressed. Is Hali there?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, she is. Tired, but she's there." Hailey nodded. The others nodded that their spirit was tshere.

'Did you hear that, Atem? Isn't that good news?' Yugi thought. He heard nothing. I don't think he wants to listen."

Ishizu appeared. "Pharaoh, you need to prepare yourself for the trip to the temple. You have to go back to the afterlife."

"He's not exactly in the mood for anything." Yugi told her. "He thinks Hali's dead."

"Prepare for the trip." Ishizu said and they left.


	7. Return Home

Chapter 7: Return Home

'You're going to need to come out. You are going home.' Yugi thought. 'If you would just listen to me about Hali-'

'That's it, I'm going.' Atem snapped in Yugi's head.

'Atem wait!' Yugi sighed but Atem was gone.

"Trouble with the Pharaoh?" Joey asked, as they got on the plane.

"He won't listen to me once I mention Hali." Yugi said sadly. "He won't answer unless I change the subject."

"He'll find out eventually." Hailey said. "She's getting stronger."

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion met them at the airport in Egypt. "My King." Ishizu greeted.

Atem appeared and gave her a forced smile. "Hi, Ishizu." He said quietly.

"We have a boat ride ahead of us. You will need to lose a duel to return home. Choose who it will be that will face you." Ishizu said on the boat ride. Yugi was standing near Hailey.

"I'll face him. I want my title back." Seto growled. Joey and Seto argued.

"I'll face him." Yugi interrupted.

"Yuge, you can't duel yourself." Joey pointed out.

"I have to prove I'm ready to separate from the Pharaoh." Yugi explained.

"Fine." Joey and Seto grumbled.

Yugi and Atem prepared their decks overnight separately. In the morning, Ishizu led the group to the sanctuary. There was a platform by the wall. The wall had a huge Egyptian eye on it. There was a tablet with slots for the items.

"Place the items in the tablet." Ishizu told Yugi.

Yugi placed six of the items in the tablet, leaving the Puzzle for last. The eye lit up, shining on them. Yugi, Joey, Hailey, Luna, and Seto split into two people. Atem appeared beside Yugi at the tablet and the other spirits appeared beside their hosts.

Yugi looked back and saw Hali. "Atem, look." He said, nudging his shoulder.

Atem turned and saw Hali approaching him. "Hali?" he asked, disbelieving.

"It's me." Hali fell into Atem's arms, kissing every part of him she could reach, tears in her eyes.

Atem kissed her, too." I thought I'd never see you again." He murmured against her lips.

Ishizu cleared her throat. "We must get on with the ritual. If the Pharaoh wins, you all stay. If he loses, you go home."

"Do your best." Hali told him, pressing her lips to his one more time before stepping back.

Yugi and Atem went to the platform and began the duel. It was hard fought, but Yugi won. "Oh my God." Yugi moaned, dropping to his knees.

Atem approached Yugi, a smile on his face. "You set me free, Yugi. Thank you."

"I was so buys trying to win that I forgot what it meant." Yugi began crying.

Atem helped him up. "There's no need to cry. You proved you will be fine on your own."

"I'll miss you so much." Yugi whispered, hugging him.

"I'll miss you, too. But I'll be right here." Atem pointed to Yugi's heart.

Hugs went around. Seto glanced at Seth. "Well, I'll see you around, I guess." Seth shrugged, scuffling his feet.

"You weren't that horrible, I guess." Seto stuck his hand out. "Good luck."

Seth shook it. "Good luck."

"Now, you say your name to the eye and the door to the afterlife will open." Ishizu told Atem.

Atem faced the wall. "I am Atem." He declared.

The wall separated, revealing a white light. As the spirits approached the opening, Tea cried, "Don't go!" the spirits turned toward her. "You don't have to leave."

"They have to, Tea. That's where they belong." Tristan said, putting a hand on her arm.

As one, the spirits gave a thumbs up and walked into the light. Their clothes changed to Egyptian garb as they entered, and the wall closed.

There was a rumbling sound and rocks fell. "It's going to collapse!" Yugi shouted, and they made a mad dash for the exit. They made it into the bright sunshine. "Whew, that was close." Tea said.

They headed home.

Hailey, Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the gang headed for the door of the school a few days later."I miss him." Yugi said sadly.

"You know, I don't think they are gone. They're right here with us. This isn't the end, it's just the beginning." Hailey said with a sigh, looking up at the sky. They headed into the school.


End file.
